


Don't Make a Scene!

by MochiTamago



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, probably a fail attempt at scenarios lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiTamago/pseuds/MochiTamago
Summary: haikyuu x reader scenarios (or at least what can sorta kinda pass as being scenarios I guess lol)





	1. First Impressions Are Always Important...

  **~First Meetings~ **

 

  **+++Sugawara Koushi (male!reader)+++**

 

 

" **Bwahahahahaha**!"

Your booming cackle rung through the gym as you kicked open the doors and strode boisterously inside, striking a pose in front of many uncomprehending eyes as everyone's actions screeched to a halt. Your dominant hand, wrapped to the elbow in bandages, was held up in front of you with fist clenched and your other hand grasping its wrist as if trying to prevent it from reaching out to anyone, you made quite the picture of **heroism** and **awesomeness*** (*beyond bizarre and 100% dorky to anyone remotely sane).

Why, the entirety of your newfound minions could only look on in awe and amazement at the intimidating display you presented. You dropped your almighty hand to cut off your link to the dark forces it commanded, letting out a low 'heh' as your head bowed to let your bangs shade your face, "Just now, do you understand?.." You jerked back up to flash a feral grin at your minions, "If I didn't hold back my almighty hand just now, you all would be nothing but _dust_! But worry not, as long as I'm in my right state of mind and resist the darkness that tries to control me, you have nothing to worry about!"

"Right state of mind is it? In that case we're doomed." You ignore the blonde megane's utterance, for disbelief wasn't anything new from such commonplace mortals, but soon enough they'd _see_ and once that time came they wouldn't be laughing-not when you were the one thing standing between them and utter damnation. 

"Now...." (E/c) gaze roves along the group intently, cataloging each and every face it focuses on. "Quiver before me lowly peons! For it is I, (L/n) (F/n), Slayer of Darkness- come to save you from your wretched and pathetic lives to give you the greatest gift of all: from now on you all shall be my servants of light! Follow my every command and together, we shall exterminate all that is evil in the world! **Bwahahah!!** " You close your eyes and throw your head back to let out another cackle, hands on hips as to assert your superiority.

"...."  
"....um."  
"Is he _serious_?"  
"Snrk, I hope so, this is a whole other level of sad _._ "  
"Maybe he just wants to join the team?..."

Discussion erupts throughout the peanut gallery and though you hold your position in expectance, none of the accepted forms of worship or adoration is thrust upon you. One eye peeks open and sure enough, they're huddled up and trading looks between themselves and you but none fall to their knees to kiss your feet or offer tribute. You straighten up with a severe frown, "What is the meaning of this insubordination? Minions, it is our first day together as leader and followers, I do not wish to enact punishment and sully this memory for us all." You hold up your dominant hand once again-this time as a threat. "Was I wrong minions, are you truly unfit to spread lightness to all? Shall I end this farce now before you can turn against the side of justice?"

Another exchange of looks are shared before the supposed elected peacekeeper steps forth. Your eyes narrow and hand remains in the summoning stance, "Speak minion, before I do something we all regret."

Grey hair, warm brown eyes, creamy skin unmarked aside from a beauty mark by his eye-this servant is certainly pretty, it is no wonder he's whom they decided to stand as the olive branch; perhaps they thought sending a beautiful sacrifice would ease your ire and regain your favor. Too bad it wouldn't work. He shined like a beacon and exuded an aura of sweetness and rainbows, there was no way he could truly be what he appeared; someone so overt in his glowing goodness had to be hiding something truly **terrible** underneath the skin.

"Ah, (L/n)-san was it? I'm Sugawara Koushi, though you can just call me Suga, were you looking to...join the volleyball team? We're always happy to have new members..." The wolf in sheep's clothes gave an unsure smile, but you could sense the lingering intention. This...This hellion wished to ensnare you in his trap! As soon as you joined, he'd get you alone in order to take you out in attempts to rid the world a hero. Like you'd ever allow that to happen, hmpf!

Though....

You pause, glancing over at the volleyballs that littered the ground and recall what the players had been doing before your dynamic entrance.

It certainly _looked_ fun...

**No!**

You shook your head sharply and sent the snake a heated glare "Halt you fiend! Do not think I haven't caught on to your intentions!"

"Huh?" He flinches back at your sudden outburst.

"Ha, but all your deception goes to waste! I can see you for what you really are! And to think, I almost let my guard down and made you a servant! No no no, there is only one role one as depraved and corrupt as you can fulfill!"

You step back, pointing at him accusingly, "Hence forth let it be known- Sugawara Koushi, Defier of Justice, you are my arch-rival and I _will_ crush whatever nefarious plot you create! The Slayer of Darkness never loses, **Bwahahaha!!** " And just as soon as you came, you were gone, no evidence of your presence beyond the swinging door and the taken aback Karasuno team.

+++

All is silent as thoughts of "Did that just happen?" run through everyone's head. Daichi shakes his head with a sigh, joining Suga to clasp an apologetic hand on the setter's shoulder. "Suga, I feel like your life is going to get even more troublesome from this point onwards. Good luck."

 

** +++Haiba Lev (male!reader) +++ **

 

"I have heard your pleas for a beautiful manager and as your ever benevolent captain, I have delivered."

Kuroo's words seem to take only seconds to sink in before he's swarmed by the more excitable members of his team as he outstretches his arms to accept their praises with increasing smugness. An especially enthused Yamamoto look nearly moved to tears as if all his hopes and dreams suddenly came true, "We finally get a pretty girl for a manager!!"

Kuroo pauses, rocking side to side as if to weigh that statement in his thoughts. "...Well you're not entirely wrong!" Stepping to the side reveals his hidden cargo: average height, admittedly pretty, definitely not female. You simper and offer a polite bow to your audience, "(L/n) (F/n), year 3 class 5. Nice to meet you!"

"...Kuroo-san, this is not a pretty girl manager!" Lev gazes down at you with a confused tilt of the head, lips pouting slightly; Yamamoto falls to his knees in the background, dramatically hitting the ground with a fist.

"Oh dear," you rise up, clasping a hand to the side of your face in mock worry, lashes fluttering shut as a sweet smile creeps onto your face, "I'm sorry for not being a woman~" Despite your dulcet cooing and the smile that looks as if it could make flowers appear, (e/c) slowly reopen to stare daggers at the complainers as a dark foreboding aura exudes threatening to crush them with its intensity, all while maintaining the sugary grin.

"I do hope there won't be any hard feelings though, I can count on you all to make me feel welcoming, **_can't I_**?" 

Your teeth gleam, suddenly looking sharp enough to tear into their skin and going by the atmosphere surrounding you- you'd proceed to do so with glee. You clap Lev's back good-naturedly, hard enough to make his knees buckle as he gulps under your predatory gaze. 

" _I look forward to working with you~"_

 

**+++Kunimi Akira (fem!reader)+++**

 

"Fuuuu.."

You stretch your arms overhead with a deep sigh, scowling grumpily. Whoever came up with the shitty idea of _school_ really deserved your fist in their face and a foot up their ass. And who the hell cared about first day ceremonies? There were much better things you could be doing right now- sleeping for one, training, even being dragged along to fucking shopping excursions by your friends would be preferred over this! 

"Ah, chill out (F/n)-chan! You look like you're going to falcon punch the next thing that gets in your way~" Aiko soothed, rubbing your arm with a cheery giggle, her personality as sunny as the hair on her head.

"At this rate I'd pay to see that, un." Chiyo huffed, blowing slanted, brunette bangs out of her face, pale green eyes focusing on the throng of people surrounding you girls.  "I can feel my personal space being encroached on by strangers every second we're here, un."

"Hmm~" Aiko hums thoughtfully before tugging Chiyo and herself closer to you, relying on your impressive height and acidic glare to maintain a slight berth from your trio and the swarm around you, "Just get close to (F/n)-chan, Chi-chan! We can always count on her brutish demeanor to scare away all the pests~" 

"HAAAH?!" You grind a fist in Aiko's scalp, ignoring her pleas to preserve her hairstyle, "This brute will toss you to the mob and watch you get trampled if you don't shut your fuckin' mouth!"

"Gah, sowwy (F/n)-chan!"

With a tsk you release her from your grip, "Whatever idiot. Just stick close, you two midgets will get swallowed up if you wander and I'm not wadin' through that cesspool of losers to retrieve any stragglers."

"You are the pinnacle of kindliness (F/n), un."

"The shit does pinnap mean??"

".....never mind, un."

You decide to ignore any more gibberish that might spew from Chiyo and slap the back of Aiko's head when she gets to rowdy, feeling like some suffering babysitter caring for two kids on opposite ends of personality. "The hell, when is this shit gonna be done?" You're gruff voice is a mite louder than anticipated, not drowning out the chatter from the crowds but drawing attention from several people nearby. You return their looks of shock and/or disapproval with a sneer, straightening up to your full height which is enough to send most of their attention anywhere else but on you. "Buncha dumbasses."

"Ooh!" Aiko bounces excitedly where she stands, "They just dismissed us I think!"

True to her words, people begin evacuating the area. 

"Ugh, finally, Let's get outta here before I lose my mind." You grouch, nudging the much smaller girls in front of you to get a move on. "Ain't lookin' forward to class though, how do they expect me to focus after such a snooze-fest like tha-" You're tirade is interrupted when a shorter figure bumps into you, immediately drawing your ire as you glare down at the guy who dared touch you, even accidentally. "Watch where you're fuckin' walkin' you ass!"

"Ah." His blank face and dull dark eyes seem to fuel your rage, no sign of being apologetic evident at all, "My bad." With a monotone deliverance, he simply turns and begins walking again.

"Seriously?!" You growl, fist clenching as you begin stomping towards him, ignoring Chiyo's protests and Aiko's attempts at persuading you to just move on. You grab hold of his blazer, jerking him around to face you again as you hiss, "Just 'cuz you're some moron who's wantin' to get out as soon as possible don't mean you can just knock into me and leave without an actual apology! I'll knock your freakin' teeth out if you don't wise up and beg for forgiveness!"

"But weren't you wanting to get out quickly as well?" His sleepy looking gaze doesn't change, even with your fist waving threateningly in front of his nose.

**"HAAAAAH?!"**

You nearly explode, clenching his collar as you lift him off the ground, "ARE YOU SAYIN' I'M A MORON?!"

"Not really."

It takes Chiyo and Aiko's best efforts to wrangle him out of your grasp and convince the teachers investigating the noise that there weren't any problems whatsoever.

+++

You sit down at your desk with a loud **SLAM** , still beyond peeved-even more so considering you didn't share a class with either Chiyo nor Aiko-and lean back in your chair with your arms crossed as you fume. Freaking dumbass sleepy-eyed bastard, screwing with you and turning an already crappy day to something incredibly shitty. The next time you'd see him would be way too soon.

"Oh. It's you."

The bland tone cause you to freeze as you stare forward, hoping you were just hearing things. Slowly turning to face the voice, you realize your prayers were not answered. 

"Kunimi Akira. Guess we're classmates."

**"ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME?!?"**

 

** +++Daishou Suguru (male!reader) +++ **

 

The first time the two of you met, you were young and being forced together by the playdates your mothers had arranged; they were best friends and were pregnant around the same time as one another, it made sense that you boys would be best friends as well of course. To them at least. Looking at the green haired boy glowering at you as you two sat on one of the many boulders the park had, you were feeling that _maybe_ this wouldn't work out as they planned.

"My mother really expects me to be friends with someone like you?" Daishou snorts, upturning his nose haughtily, "As if."

"Huh?" You're confused by his negativity and clutch your bouncy ball closer to your chest, "What do you mean? You don't wanna be friends?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"But..." You think about how excited your mother was talking to Daishou-oba, how she riled you up to join in on her eagerness as well, to the point you both were practically vibrating in your seats on the drive over. You wanted to be friends! Grumpy-puss or not, you'd be bffs no matter what! "I'll do anything if you'll be my friend!"

That seems to peak his interest. He pauses his snootiness to glance at you from the corner of his eyes, "...Anything?"

Any person with a sense of self-preservation would've been wary of the sly smirk crossing the tiny snake's face. Instead his attentiveness only fuels your cheeriness and you hop up to your knees to get in his face, "Anything! If you promise to be my bestie I'll do whatever it takes!" 

"Heh," Daishou nods pridefully, "in that case..." He holds out his hand, "Gimme your ball."

"Um. Okay!" You gladly hand it over, after all- sharing was caring! "Is that all?"

"Mmm, no. If you _really_ wanna be my friend.." His judgmental gaze lowers down at the boulder you two had clambered up earlier, and take in account how high it is, "Jump."

"....eh?"

He leans in closer to you, eyes widened and grin mischievous, spelling nothing but trouble for everyone involved-that being you right now. "Jump. I _dare_ you. Jump off and we'll be best friends forever _._ "

Forever?

You bounce in your place before hopping up to stand precariously on the uneven rock. "You're on!" Let it be said that you'd never turn down a dare, no matter what it was. "You better keep your promise then Su-chan!" You spare him a sunny beam and don't even look down for more than 2 seconds to overthink what you were doing before you're leaping.

Sure you broke your arm, Daishou had thrown your ball down pinging you in the face and your mom nearly had a heart attack....

But as you looked up at him where he was perched at the edge of the boulder cocking his head as he regarded you intently, he smiled-a naughty little thing- and you could hear his snickered "Now.... _Thiiiis_ I can work with. Nice to meet you, bestie~" And you could only guffaw heartily, all the while your mother was in tears and Daishou-oba was gathering everything so they could rush you to the doctor. 

"Forever Su-chan~ You promised!"

 

~~internally the world weeps because goddamn you're kind of a moron, you're probably doomed~~

 

**+++Ukai Keishin (fem!reader)+++**

 

"I-I just don't **_understaaaaaand!!_** " 

You made quite the spectacle, dressed to the nines in a black cocktail dress and stilettos, stumbling around with your cellphone glued to your ear as you blubbered woefully to your mother who was on the other end of the call. 

"Everything was going perfectly! H-He was just so gorgeous, sweet and he had a good job and-and.." You hiccup and scrub at your face, probably smearing your makeup beyond redemption, "Mama, I thought he was going to **_propooooose_**!!!" Another elongated wail is released, it was only lucky that no one was around to witness your heartbreak because frankly you were a hot mess, minus the hot and 9000 times the mess. "He brought me to such a nice place, everything was so romantic and he said he had something important to tell me!" You stumble over a crack in the road, cursing the deathtrap heels you adorned your feet with, "So there I was, over the fucking moon because I thought 'this is it, he was gonna put a ring on my finger' but no!" Your voice cracks and drops to a morose mumble, "He told me I was too clingy, too crazy about love and apparently I fell for him way too fast for his comfort and he couldn't do it anymore...."

You come to a stop in front of some convenience store, breathing haggardly as you listened to your mom coo soothing words of comfort and threaten bodily harm against your ex. Seeing it open you ruffle your hair with a sigh, letting (h/c) locks fall from its bun to fall haphazardly around your face, "I'm gonna let you go now mama, I'm a bit drained...I think I'm just gonna buy a tub of ice cream and cry myself tonight. Yes, I'll come over this weekend. No, I won't go overboard. Love you too mama, see you." You hang up and drop your phone into your purse, pulling out a tissue to try and clean up your face at least a little, you take a deep breath to calm yourself and walk into the store.

Not sparing much of a glance at the lone clerk at the counter, you make a beeline for the freezers and begin piling the little cartons into your arms, all the while muttering under your breath. Clingy? Falls for people to easily? Ha, you'd show him! You were a strong independent woman, you could easily handle being single, you'd make your life so great that your ex can only look on and think of how big a mistake he made dumping you! Suddenly invigorated with determination, you stride to the checkout counter, spilling your bounty onto the surface as you begin to dig through your purse for your wallet.

"...Is this everything?"

The gruff voice makes butterflies erupt in your stomach, though you ignore that feeling steadfastly. Bad (F/n), down girl! Single, independent woman, remember?

"Don't tempt me to go back and empty out your stock," you chuckle mirthlessly, finally locating your wallet as you straighten up to finally look at the employee, "with the day I had, I definitely nee-" Your words come to a halt as you fixate on the man, "Uhhhhhhhhh..." Goodness. That dyed hair, the brooding face, the cigarette held gracefully between thin, kissable lips...

 Your surly Adonis raises a brow at your social faux pas, both of you staring into each other's eyes (your knees quiver, his intense gaze seems to stare straight into your soul) as the awkward silence stretches. "You...alright there lady?"

He was so uncouth and rugged, completely the opposite of anyone you dated before! You swoon, dropping your wallet to grasp his hands instead, marveling at the calluses you feel.

"What the-"  
"What is your name??" You interrupt him frenziedly.

"Uh.." his attempts to tug his hands out of your grip is fruitless in face of your surprising strength, "Ukai Keishin. You mind letting go?"

"Don't be alarmed Ukai-san but..." any precious heartbreak or promises to stay single fly out of your head and all you can think about is this gorgeous specimen in front of you, and so you breathlessly declare " **I think I love you!** "

 

 

"...right, I think whatever happened to you today has clearly messed with your head. Look lady, your ice cream is gonna melt and I have a business to run so if you could just pay for your stuff and run along home to take a much needed break...."

 


	2. And So We Meet Again...

** ~Second Meetings~ **

  

**+++Sugawara+++**

 

"Hmpf, I still don't trust him." You finalize that sullen grumble with a bite of your melon bread as you look at the subject in question with narrowed eyes, causing your ever-suffering brother to release a long, irritated groan.

"Considering we're loitering outside the gym spying on him, I think we're the shady ones in this situation.."  
"Shhhh!" 

You stuff the remaining half of your snack into Minoru's mouth to shut him up as you jerk the boy down, ignoring his possible choking to peek up again through the window, "Geh, that was way too close. That trickster totally looked over here for a second!"

"Ugh, thanks for trying to kill me by the way," Minoru shoves you off of him to get back on his feet, shaking his head at you. "This is just ridiculous (F/n), we transfer here and not even a week later you're already known as that 'weirdo with the chuunibyou complex'. Not to mention this stupid obsession that you have with Sugawara-san is beyond creepy; can we just go home already? I'm running out of excuses to give mom when she asks why we stay after school so late."

" _I'm_ not going anywhere, but if you can't handle a simple reconnaissance mission then by all means, run away with your tail between your legs. But I'm telling you," You pull a notebook out of who-knows-where as you begin scribbling your observations on a new page, half of the book already full, "something is not right about him."

You tap your pencil against your chin, humming as you scrutinize the way he interacted with his teammates, every single one of them responding positively, even the crotchety blonde who dared insult you the other day. Black magic? Indoctrination? Perhaps mind control...You jot down your musings before turning your gaze to your nonbeliever of a brother. "That smile, his gentle aura, the whole I'm-nice-to-everyone thing. Simple-minded mortals such as yourself may buy it, but I work on a higher level, his deceit has no hold over me! A smile that saccharine can only be hiding sadistic tendencies or perhaps he's in all actuality, a psychopath in disguise! He must thrive on manipulating everyone into thinking he's an angel, getting everyone's defenses to drop just in time for him to strike! I shan't be swayed!" With that allegation you hold your pencil aloft as if thrusting a sword victoriously into the air. Minoru is not impressed.

"...dude, you have issues. How much have you been contemplating the concentration of evil Sugawara-san contains? Seriously, its _Sugawara_. Even his name is almost sugar, he's so sweet. You also seem to forget I'm the one who shares a class with him and see him more than you do, and let me tell ya (F/n)," he jabs a fingers in the direction of his classmate, "I have seen _n-o-t-h-i-n-g_ supporting your dumbass assumption that he's the devil incarnate or whatever it is you've labeled him."  
**"Defier of Justice."**  
"Literally not the point here."

He runs both hands through his hair, mumbling how you'd make him go grey at this rate, before he nods decisively to himself. "That's it, I'm ending this now."

"E-Eh? Where are you going? Minoru!" You hiss as you try to grab hold of his blazer, missing by a mile as he stomps through the door. 

"Another one? You're not here to declare anyone else a forsworn rival are you? We're in the middle of things and don't really have the time for that again..."Â You hear voices that are definitely not your brother talking and dive down, despite Minoru revealing his position to the enemy you could still salvage this recon mission with a hasty retreat. You begin to army crawl away, notebook clenched firmly in your fist as you growl to yourself in frustration. Honestly, that traitor!

"My brother wants to join your team. He got a little... _distracted_ last time he came, but I'm here to clear up any misunderstandings."

Huh?

"He's been very interested in your practices, even keeps coming to watch but he just can't seem to gather the courage to ask to join."

Your head lurches to look back in horror when your turncoat of a sibling walks out with two of the volleyball members, one of them a very familiar figure with silvery hair and looking much too amused for your comfort, looking very smug as he crosses his arms and regards you with a simper.

"Isn't that _right_ , (F/n)?"

You wrack your brain for some excuse to use in order to escape before a lightbulb goes off. Getting you onto the team could always be a way to entrap you, but as your (terrible, no-good, untrustworthy) brother pointed out-he saw Sugawara Koushi more than you did. So while it would give the Sugawara fiend opportunity to end you, the same went for you- you could use this to gather intel on his weaknesses and use them accordingly. As the saying went, 'keep your friends close, your enemies closer'... You jump to your feet with minimal stumbling, puffing your chest out as you stare intently at your nemesis and who you supposed was the club captain.

"Yes! That is correct, good job servant, for doing by bidding and bringing this athletic cult's leader to me!"

"Cult..?"

"I, (L/n) (F/n), do so declare that your feeble club can now relish the glory of having my company included in it! I shall certainly um..." Curses, what exactly did volleyball entail.. "Hit those...balls! With great vigor and power! I won't even have to use my almighty arm to wipe the floor with our enemies!"

Minoru comes to stand beside you, throwing an arm around your shoulders as he nudges you towards his fellow third-years, "See? Completely stoked to be a part of your team! Lets get the paperwork done and make everything official so he can, heh, _hit those balls_." 

Captain and Vice-captain exchange glances of varying expressions in silent conversation before the brunette sighs deeply, seemingly accepting his fate of an added boisterous personality to wrangle along with the troublesome few he had, motioning for Minoru to follow him inside, leaving you and the villainous silverette alone.

"I'm glad you decided to join, it can never get too lively here and I feel like you'll make practice much more entertaining than it is." That infernal smile threatens to blind you as he cocks his head cheerfully, gaze locked on yours.

You eye him warily, "Yes, and I'm sure I will learn a lot about yo-" You grimace at your slip, hurrying to rectify it. "The sport! Volleyball! That's it, no hidden agenda whatsoever!"

"Mmm, I'm sure. And I bet I'll learn quite a bit too." His tone is knowing, making you scowl in frustration.

"I've no inclinations as to what you mean, this is all innocent sportsmanship fun!"

"Of course, of course. And if I gain more information about my arch nemesis, then all's the better, right?~" With those parting words he returns back inside, leaving you gaping after him. 

"I _knew_ it! He's admitted to our rivalry, it's a sign!"

+++

"Did you really have to entertain his imagination like that?" Daichi shakes his head as he watches the brothers leave, the elder looking like the cat that ate the canary and the younger rambling excitedly about 'evidence of evil' or something.

Suga shrugs unapologetically, "It's kind of cute, don't you think?"

"I was leaning more towards delusional actually.."

"Don't be a worrywart~" Suga slugs Daichi's shoulder good naturedly, "He just happens to be fun to tease. Besides, now we have another member!"

Looking on at the trouble-making ragtag of a group they already had, Daichi felt a sense of defeat knowing his time as captain was going to get more difficult. "Yeah. Great.." Maybe he'd have to resort to using leashes with another rambunctious underclassman to watch over...

 

**+++Lev+++**

 

"Ah, Lev~ You wouldn't happen to be slacking off now, would you?" You loom ominously over your underclassman, taking advantage of the only opportunity you'll ever have at being taller than him. He freezes in his position seated on the ground and cranes his neck backwards to hesitantly meet your gaze, interrupted from his dawdling. 

"Geh, (L/n)-san!" His green eyes dart side to side trying to find someone to take mercy and distract you from focusing on him though everyone resolutely avoids making eye contact with either of you. "No! I was just...." He half-heartedly attempts to make himself look as if he was trying to reach his toes, "..stretching?" 

"Oh?" You chuckle and set your clipboard down on one of the benches, then bracing yourself against his back you allow your menacing, sharp-toothed grin to spread across your face, "Well your form is abysmal. Let your senpai show you how its done, hm?" And with that you put the pressure on so that he actually begins to stretch, drawing out a elongated whine from the lanky teen as his face is forced closer and closer to his knees.

"(L/n)-saaaaaaan!!! Time out, time out!" His feeble attempts to tap out garner no sympathy from you as you continue to press down, "I just wanted to spike, not work on receives! Take pity on this poor soul!"  
**"Wrong answer~"**  
And down another centimeter he goes.

"Ah, okay, okay, okay! I give, I giiiiiiiive!!" His voice is muffled from how close he is to being bent in half, much to your amusement. "I'll start on my receives!" You pause in your ministrations, cocking your head as you smirk down at his hunched over form. "Is that so?"

"I promise!"

You refrain from moving right away, letting him stew in his punishment for a few more seconds before letting out a rather girlish giggle as you straighten up and flick (h/c) hair out of your face, "Well why didn't you say so in the first place? Don't let me keep you~"

He sits up in a flash with a gasp, training a pout your way as he pulls himself to his feet, "Between you and Yaku-san I can't tell who's scarier..."  
**"Hmmm?"**  
"I-I mean! Thanks for the help senpai, I'll go start now!"

You pat Lev's sleek locks and coo appreciatively, "Good boy~ Do a well enough job and senpai will reward your efforts with something to eat after practice!"

His previous pains and whining is forgotten as he perks up, eyes practically sparkling, "Really?! Alright! Keep watching me (L/n)-san, I'll receive every single ball sent to me!" And with that declaration he darts off, the enthusiasm endearing though the likelihood of its truth was near nonexistent. His constant calls of your name to regain your attention as he practices garnering a fond smile from you.

"He's like an overgrown puppy." Kuroo leans on you, using your shoulder as an armrest as you both watch Lev get pelted in the face. "I'm almost impressed by your ability to wrangle him, though it is almost borderline sadistic."

"Well a puppy needs the proper training, and what works better than a little punishment and reward?" You glance up at the captain and leer, "And what can I say, that crying face of his is pretty cute~ Makes me want to be mean all the time so I can see it more~"

"Its moments like this when your personality kinda worries me..."

 

  
**+++Kunimi+++**

 

"My life fuckin' sucks." You glare woefully into the distance, sitting in a chair backwards with legs spread rather unladylike as you sipped from a strawberry milk carton.

"Don't be so dramatic (F/n)-chan!" Aiko waves away your angst as she picks at her lunch, "The only time you have to worry about him is in class, and it's only for a year! What's the likelihood you two will be in the same class next year, or the year after?"

"Not as impossible as you're attempting to make it sound, un."

"Tch, don't jinx it. And its easy enough for you to say, at least you've got Chiyo; I'm stuck with Mister Monotone. Every time he speaks its like he's a robot disguised tryin' to be normal."

"That's so rude (F/n)-chan!"

"Do you actually want him to talk to you or not, un? It sounds like your biggest objection is his lack of intonation and visual expression rather than the fact that you have to converse with him, un." Chiyo interjects, raising a brow as she eats her own food. 

"....hah??"

"Chi-chan, remember, simple words for our simple-minded darling~"

**"OI!"**

"Right. The baseline is: do you want to talk to him or not, un?"  
  
"Feh! Like I'd wanna hafta talk to some fish-faced bastard. Just sayin' I'm stuck with him, he could at least do that into-whatever you called it. Change his fuckin' face every once in a while too. Also he sleeps durin' the teacher's lesson, if he doesn't start payin' attention he's gonna start botherin' me for notes or some shit-which means I'd actually gotta take some. He's so scrawny, he makes you two look like hippos-" "(F/N)-CHAN! You're the worst!" "Shaddup. Just sayin', kids gotta eat more."  
  
"Hmmm.." The two other girls look at each other before they exchange decisive nods, Aiko clapping cheerily at whatever conclusion they'd come to.  
  
"So basically in '(F/n)-chan language' you do want to get to talk to him more!"  
  
"Or violently mother hen him to death, un..."  
  
You choke on your mouthful of strawberry milk and send it spewing, much to Chiyo's disgust, as Aiko perks up and waves excitedly at Kunimi who'd walked in carrying his lunch. "Ah, speak of the devil! Kunimi-kun! Come join us!"  
  
The dark-haired boy regards your trio with no visible reaction before shrugging idly, taking a seat beside you. "Hello..."  
  
"Hello Kunimi-kun! Nice to officially meet you! Name's Aiko and this is Chiyo from the next class over- no need for formalities, we're all friends here!"  
"As fuckin' if.."  
"Hush you meanie! As you can see, we're (F/n)-chan's best friends slash keepers; we welcome a new addition to the group, goodness knows our little beastie here is a bit of a troublemaker when she's off her leash and we need all the help we can get~"  
  
Your carton is reduced to a drippy mess of crushed cardboard as your hand clenches forcefully, and you launch it towards the blonde drawing out a shrill shriek as she dodges. Chiyo and Kunimi watch blankly as you lunge at the shorter girl, the two of you beginning to fumble around in some sad semblance of wrestling consisting of you attempting to rub your knuckles into her head as she slaps weakly at you.   
  
"...I recommend running as soon as you get the chance, un, but advising that would make (F/n) upset because she either secretly wants to befriend you or take you under her wing like she's some hulking bear taking care of a tiny, lost duckling, un."  
  
He raises a brow as he pokes disinterestedly at his food. "The first time she talked to me she called me an ass and yelled at me."  
  
"She's just...explosive. It's a term of endearment, un...Usually. Maybe not then, but now she's talked about feeding you- I'm afraid you're in for the long haul, un."  
  
Hair looking much more messy than usual you plop back down in your seat, sparing the equally disarrayed Aiko a sneer before glancing down at the tray in front of Kunimi. "The fuck is that? You secretly a rabbit or somethin'? No wonder you're so tiny!"   
  
"I think you're just bigger."  
  
You pull out your lunch box and drop it onto the desk's surface with an impressively loud **THUD** , opening it to reveal a huge pile of meat, meat, and, surprise, even more meat. Without a care for whether he wants any or not, you begin heaping some of it on top of his own lunch until he has his very own meat mountain. "How much are you exactly expecting me to eat?.."  
Pulling your half to your chest as you begin to chow down, glaring at him when he hesitates too long for your approval and speaking regardless of your mouth being full, "Ead up ya idjit!"  
  
"Ah, thanks I guess..." Giving you and his newfound lunch a cursory scan, he begins to tuck in, his slow pace a far cry from your fast-paced guzzling.   
  
"You're so cute, (F/n)-chan, making friends, I'm so proud!"  
  
"Told you, un. No backing out now..."

  
  
**+++Daishou+++**

 

"Su-chaaaaaaan! I missed you!" You were a small blur as you sped past your mother to jump at Daishou, nearly nailing him with your lime green cast as you cling on him like a hyperactive koala. He rolls his eyes but accepts your affection-if you could call him just standing there as you cuddle him accepting it- and your mother coos adoringly as she snaps a couple pictures.

"I just saw you the other day, we went to the hospital together with you and everything. You have my name right there on your cast."

"The other day was just too long! I never wanna go that long without talking ever again Su-chan!"

"Whatever you say (F/n)..." He finally shrugs you off, smoothing down his green locks as he looks up to the adults of the little group, "Can we go in already?"  
"Yeah, yeah! Let's go!"  
First day jitters are nonexistent from either of you; Daishou all cool and calculating despite his youthful age and chubby cheeks and you're as loud and lively as ever-clasping your good hand with his and swinging it in between you two as you all begin the journey into the school. 

"How lucky we're in the same class, eh Su-chan? I can't wait! Do you think we'll meet some more friends today? Maybe we'll get enough to form a super ranger group, if we do I call being the red ranger! You can be green, 'cuz you're green and stuff! Do you think the teacher is nice? I hope she is. Maybe-" "(F/n)." He interrupts your seemingly never ending tirade, glancing at you from the corner of his eyes with the beginnings of a frown on his face. "Yeah?" The hand grasping yours tightens just a touch as he pulls you closer so only you two are privy to what's being said.

"I'm your best friend right?"  
"Yeah, of course Su-chan!"  
"Mhm, and I let you be mine. That means you can't be anyone else's." His eyes narrow as his gaze holds yours, thin lips sneering slightly, "Make friends if you want. But just remember who _actually_ matters in the end."  
"Su-chan!"  
"Exactly." And with that he straightens up, returning to his previous position as if your little side conversation never happened.

But his words stick with you, because while you, with your exuberant personality, flourish meeting new people and easily befriend everyone you talk to-if he calls for your attention in any way you're immediately drop everything in favor of your best friend. Most don't seem to understand how the seemingly epitome of sunshine has imprinted so deeply on the cantankerous little asshole that is Daishou, but eventually it becomes common knowledge that you two are a package deal-if anyone wants you, they have to share you with (or really, borrow you from) their ever possessive snake of a classmate.

 

 

**+++** rest in rip Ukai one because I don't know if I liked how the first one turned out or if I wanna continue it, I wrote some of it but meh. I think it's gonna retire super duper early unless there are any objections lolol **+++**

**Author's Note:**

> ~ let it be said I have no fucking clue what I'm doing ~


End file.
